This invention relates to a communication medium such as a postcard, a method of manufacturing this communication medium and an intermediate sheet for this medium. More particularly, this invention relates to a communication medium in the form of a postcard or the like having surfaces on which information or the like is shown are separably bonded by, e.g., heating through a synthetic resin film or the like, a method of manufacturing this medium and an intermediate sheet formed of a synthetic resin film or the like interposed between medium portions.
An example of this type of a postcard having inner surfaces bonded by interposing a synthetic resin layer is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No.64-16691.
In this postcard, as shown in FIG. 23(a), films 24 are provided on the inner surfaces of two sheet portions 1e and 1f constituting a postcard member 1d, with layers of adhesive 23 interposed therebetween, and the films 24 are separably bonded through a pseudo adhesive layer 25.
However, this type of postcard is manufactured in such a manner that a pseudo adhesive lamination 27 of a predetermined size having a plurality of layers including synthetic resin films 24 and adhesive layer 23, and separation sheets 26 provided on the two outer surfaces of this lamination is provided, and that the pseudo adhesive lamination is interposed between the twice-folded portions of the postcard sheet after separating the separation sheets 26, thereby bonding these portions. It is therefore necessary to interpose and attach such a pseudo adhesive lamination 27 of a predetermined size with respect to each postcard sheet. For this reason, it is not possible to conduct the whole postcard manufacture process continuously and automatically.
On the other hand, elongated pseudo adhesive lamination 27 may be used along with a lengthwise sheet of paper to enable postcards to be manufactured successively and automatically. The process of manufacturing postcard using a lengthwise sheet necessarily includes a step of cutting the sheet.
However, since the pseudo adhesive lamination 27 includes synthetic resin films 24, the existence of the films 24 renders the cutting operation difficult. It is therefore difficult to adopt a continuous postcard manufacture process to manufacture postcards having such a pseudo adhesive lamination.
Moreover, when this type of postcard is disposed of by being torn into pieces, it is difficult to torn apart the communication medium since the communication medium cannot be torn easily owing to the films interlaid therein. If, for example, the information contained in the postcard is to handled with certain secrecy, that is, it is necessary to tear the postcard into small pieces for disposal, this operation must be performed by separately preparing a cutting tool such as scissors, which is very troublesome.
In any case, the above-described films are interlaid in the conventional postcards, and there are therefore the problem of difficulty in cutting the postcard at the time of disposal as well as the cutting operation of the process using a lengthwise sheet.